


The View is to Die For

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: River insists she and the Doctor take a ride up a lift.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The View is to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkbruary day 12! Exhibitionism!

“Not that I’m not excited to be going to this casino,” the Doctor began, distracted by the scenery going by as the great glass lift began to rise. 

“Restaurant,” River interrupted.

“Right, restaurant,” the Doctor agreed, “but why couldn’t I just use the TARDIS to take us up?” It was night, but the city was awash with multicolored, blinking lights, like some kind of neon meadow. 

“I thought you might like to watch the view,” said River, as the lift began to pick up speed. She came up behind the Doctor, and her forehead pressed into the Doctor’s shoulder. “It is very beautiful.”

“It is,” the Doctor said, and she tried to slow herself down, just a bit. There were other lifts zipping by - it was almost like those horribly unsafe hamster tunnels, all bright colors and twisting tubes. River had suggested this place, on this asteroid, and the Doctor had to admit, it was pretty entrancing. She’d never get tired of all the ways people of every species had of making things bright and shiny. 

She’d never been here before. At least, she didn’t think she had been. Maybe before the lights had all gone up. 

River’s hands were resting on her belly, and River’s chin was on her shoulder. They were nearly the same height now, and that was still a little weird - technically, River looked taller, with all that _hair_.

The Doctor was a little envious. Her current hair was… fine, but she’d always appreciated having curls that reached for the stratosphere. 

River’s thumbs hooked into the Doctor’s braces, and River’s breath tickled the Doctor’s kiss as she pressed a little kiss to it. “This place has a pot de creme that has prevented international incidents,” River said, and her chest was vibrating against the Doctor’s back. “And we’re at exactly the right time for when they’re getting all experimental with the recipes. This place cooks duck with cherry oranges and lychee, and this sauce with curry and garlic grown on one of the moons of Jupiter... .” She trailed off, and gave that little moan that always made the Doctor’s knees weak. 

“Always did like an experimental recipe,” the Doctor said, paying more attention to the brush of curls against her neck and the comforting weight of River’s body against her own. The lift was moving slower now, and it was a little bit like being in her own little world. She could see the other people going by, vaguely, and the shapes of the cars and the trams below them, but mostly it was all just multicolored waves light. 

“Experimenting is exciting,” River agreed, and then the hand on her belly was moving up, trailing across her ribs, ticklish even over the two t-shirts. The Doctor paused, gripping the railing of the lift, as her breast was palmed, and she shivered. 

“River,” the Doctor said, “what are you doing?”

“Well,’ said River, “you look so _delicious_ , I thought I’d have a little prelude to our meal.” She pinched the Doctor’s nipple, gently, and the Doctor shivered, and she glanced about nervously. 

The lift was all glass, and on the outside of the building, so technically anyone looking over would see… well, that. And okay, they were high up, but they were also a lit up thing amongst the darkness, and what if someone _saw_?

“River,” the Doctor said, “we don’t have time. We’ll hit the top.”

River made a disappointed noise and disentangled herself. The Doctor already missed the warmth of her body.

And then the lift was slowing to a stop, and there was the familiar _whirr_ of a sonic device. The Doctor frowned, and she saw that River had used her sonic screwdriver to pause? 

“River,” the Doctor said, “what are you doing?”

“Well,” River said brightly, “now we don’t have to worry about hitting the top until we’re good and ready.”

“What about the other people who need to get up?” The look on River’s face was enough to make the Doctor’s stomach do little flips.

“If you’re that bothered,” River said, and she made a big show of sighing, “I _suppose_ you could just fix it, and we could go up.”

“A moment ago you were gushing about how excited you are for duck and pots de creme,” the Doctor pointed out.

“I’ve always found I find a good meal _much_ more enjoyable if I’ve had a chance to work up a good appetite first,” said River, and she was smiling very widely. Her teeth were very white. “Unless you’re really not interested?” She raised an eyebrow, and the Doctor wasn’t sure if she was being challenged or offered an exit.

The Doctor looked around at all the other lifts surrounding them, looked down at the great garden of light and sound below them. She sighed, and she was only shaking a little bit when she put her hands on River’s shoulders and leaned in for a kiss.

River was chuckling against the Doctor’s mouth, and her tongue was familiar, hot and wet. It stroked along the Doctor’s teeth, danced against the Doctor’s own tongue, and then her own teeth were coming into play, gently nipping. The Doctor let herself be pushed back against the wall, and she sighed, her fingers buried in River’s hair. 

River’s hands went to the Doctor’s shoulders, pushing the coat off. She found the Doctor’s breasts, and she kneaded them roughly, with just enough squeeze to make the Doctor whimper against her mouth.

“You’re so beautiful,” River said, right up against the Doctor’s mouth. “Every day, my love, I’m reminded of just how lucky I am to have you in my life.” She tucked a piece of hair behind the Doctor’s ear, and the gesture was full of an aching tenderness that made the Doctor’s hearts ache. 

“River,” the Doctor said, and her voice was rough. She sighed, as River’s blunt teeth tugged on her earlobe, River’s hot tongue traced across the shell. She was going to melt. She was going to die. She’d regenerate, right here and now, and River would have to help her through the regeneration haze, assuming she didn’t break all the glass of the… lift.

They were in a lift. They were in a glass lift, and everyone around them could _see_ them, and she didn’t know how to feel about that, except that she didn’t care just them, because River was sucking on her earlobe and tweaking her nipples, and the Doctor didn’t know what to do with her hands. She ended up clutching at River’s own coat, and she shuddered, as River’s knee was shoved between her legs. 

The wall of the lift was cold against her back, and if anyone looked in, they’d see her being kissed like that, see the way River’s knee was rocking and her own thighs were spreading wider, her hips rolling forward. She was bearing down on it, grinding her clit against the steady pressure and against the seam of her own trousers. She must have looked so _needy_ , her face all red and her eyes all dark. 

Why did the idea of people watching make it that much _more_.

River’s knee was withdrawn, and the Doctor whined, tried to follow it. River huffed out a laugh, and then her hands were on the Doctor’s shoulders. The Doctor, feeling more biddable than usual, let herself be turned to face outwards. She could see the whole expanse of the city laid out in front of her, see the other lifts zipping by.

And then her shirts were being pulled up, her bra with it, and her bare breasts were pressing into the glass wall.

“That’s _cold_ ,” the Doctor said, her voice piteous, and River gave another huff of laughter, and pressed a noisy kiss to the Doctor’s pulse point. 

“I guess I’ll have to warm you up,” River said, and her hands wormed their way up, finding the Doctor’s hard little nipples and twisting them in her fingers. “Just think,” she added, almost as an afterthought, “everyone could see you, if they were looking.”

The Doctor shuddered, a full body roll of goosebumps, her head tilting back and her mouth falling open. “D’you think they’d… like to do so?” That was a silly thing to say, wasn’t it? The elastic of the Doctor’s braces brushed over her bare belly, and it was almost rough enough to be uncomfortable. 

“Oh, probably,” River said, and one hand left the Doctor’s nipple, slipping down the front of the Doctor’s trousers. “Would you like that, love? Everyone seeing how much my touch makes you _writhe_?” She ran one clever finger over the seam of the Doctor’s labia, gathering wetness, and then the tip of her finger was circling over the Doctor’s clit. 

“River,” the Doctor groaned, and her eyes were drawn to the bright flashes of light, as the other lifts passed them. They were probably moving too fast to actually notice what was happening in this one, but… what if?

What if they saw her like this, being fucked by her wife? Bent over, breasts pressed into the glass, hair sticking to her face as she sweated, her own breath misting up the glass. The coolness against her cheek was nice, and it contrasted sharply with the heat that was throbbing through her, in time with her hearts beating.

River was still talking to her, and she wasn’t really paying attention. The rise and fall of River’s voice matched the rising heat inside of her, the way her cunt was clutching around nothing, and the lights seemed to pulse in time with her hearts, with the movement of River’s fingers. 

“I should get you naked,” River was saying, when the Doctor came back to herself. “I love seeing how you get when you’re turned on. You’re so hot and slippery here.” Her fingers dipped between the Doctor’s labia, then found the Doctor’s clit again. “So pink and flushed, and then when you get really worked up, I like seeing how you _stretch_.” Her finger dipped a little lower, and then there were fingers inside of the Doctor, and the Doctor gave another stuttering little gasp. “You’re trying to pull me in deeper. You just want to be filled, don’t you?”

“I do,” the Doctor gabbled, and there was another hand on her cunt now, and her breasts were abandoned, to be rubbed into the glass as she humped back. “Anyone could see us,” she groaned, and she wasn’t sure if she was afraid or anticipatory.

“They could,” River agreed. She was fucking into the Doctor’s cunt, and it was making the Doctor’s breasts shake. The fingers of her other hand were rubbing the Doctor’s clit, and the onslaught was making the Doctor’s roll back in her head. “Imagine everyone seeing you spread open, all pink and flushed and ready? I bet they’d like that, wouldn’t they? Wouldn’t _you_?” She did something especially clever with her fingers, and the Doctor clenched around her tightly.

She was on the precipice of her orgasm, her fingers tangled in her own hair (and when had that happened? She seemed to be losing track of everything), and she forced her eyes all the way open. _Anyone could look up at us and see me being fucked_ floated across her mind like a feather on a breeze, and then she was caught in the jaws of it.

The Doctor came, her cunt fluttering around River’s fingers, and River made a deep, satisfied noise, her fingers still moving. It wasn’t until the Doctor had finally slumped forward, her whole body tingling and limp. 

“That was a good one,” River said, withdrawing her fingers. There was a wet sound, and the Doctor blearily looked over her shoulder to see… River licking her own fingers. Oh _fuck_ that shouldn’t have been so hot.

There were a few awkward moments, as the Doctor rearranged her clothes and got herself more or less situated. Then it was a simple case of sonicking the controls, and the lift was slowly moving up again.

“D’you know what I think?” The Doctor took River’s hand in her own, their fingers curling together. It was still _damp_ , the fingers pruned up from the Doctor’s slick, and that sent another wave of arousal through the Doctor. 

“Usually I don’t,” River said, as they approached their floor, near the very roof of the huge building. 

“I think you were right about not taking the TARDIS up,” the Doctor said. “The view really is amazing.” She wasn’t looking out the elevator, though. She was looking at River.

This time, it was River’s turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!


End file.
